Present systems and methods for providing communication between the user and various systems of a premises, for example between the user and various home systems, are inadequate. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.